


A pesar de todo

by RinKamelot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Durante todo el tiempo en que lleva conociendo a los Winchester, Castiel siempre a estado demasiado consiente de los confusos sentimientos que provoca en el él mayor de los hermanos. Cuando Sam llama al ángel pidiéndole ayuda, lo que menos espera es encontrar a un Dean que poco a poco va perdiendo la memoria de quien es. Diligente en ayudarlos, como siempre, no tiene idea de las consecuencias que le acarrearán a los 3 cuando las cosas tomen un rumbo que jamas habría previsto.





	A pesar de todo

**A pesar de todo.**

**Autora:**  Rin Kamelot

 **Disclaimer:**  Supernatural no es mio, de serlo Cass hubiera hecho ya canon el Destiel.

 **Advertencia:**  Relación hombre x hombre, Destiel, explícito, Mpreg, lenguaje explícito, muerte de personaje, drama, angustia, posibles más etiquetas en el futuro.

**Beta y colaboradora EnkiNod**

**Correciones Thomary221B**

**Notas:**

Originalmente esta era una comisión, pero me emocione con la historia y termino siendo un fic muy, muy largo, por lo que al final decidí publicarlo como un fic normal.

Este fic es un regalo para JaylahStark, lamento tardar tanto con tus comisiones, pero te prometo valdrán la pena.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

  
**Castiel**  
  
**I**

  
  
Los chicos se habían marchado dejándome solo en el bunker. Habían dicho que sería un caso sencillo, que no era necesario que los acompañara. Por lo que decidí ver alguna de las series que Sam me había recomendado en Netflix.  
  
Estaba por terminar la primera temporada de una serie llamada Lucifer, que poco tenía que ver con mi hermano mayor, cuando mi celular sonó.  
  
Los únicos que me llamaban eran los Winchester, por lo que me apresuré a contestarles. El aviso en la pantalla de mi celular me indicó que era Sam quien me estaba llamando.  
  
—Hola, Sam —respondí alegre. —¿Cómo fue la cacería?  
  
—¡Cass! —Su voz sonaba alterada. Apagué la televisión para poder poner toda mi atención en Sam.  
  
—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunté algo temeroso de que algo malo les sucedió a los chicos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Sam era el que estaba llamando, lo que significaba que el herido probablemente era… —¿Dean está bien?  
  
—Físicamente creo que sí, pero hay algo mal en su cabeza. —A través de la bocina alcancé a escuchar a Dean diciendo que estaba bien.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —La voz de Dean no me indicaba que estuviera herido ni afectado de algún modo.  
  
—Cass, él ha estado olvidando cosas toda la mañana.  
  
—No entiendo. —Los humanos tienen tendencia a olvidar cosas que no les resultan importantes, ¿qué era lo que estaba preocupando a Sam?  
  
—Cass, él olvido su nombre por unos instantes…  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna. Eso no era normal.  
  
—¿Dónde se encuentran? —pregunté.  
  
Sam me dictó la dirección, mientras yo sacaba las llaves de mi coche y bajaba al estacionamiento del búnker. Si no había tráfico llegaría en menos de dos horas al motel donde los chicos se quedaban.  
  
Todo el trayecto estuve preocupado, ¿qué criatura podría ocasionar pérdida de memoria?  
  
La única con esa habilidad sería el Gedächtnis Esser, pero están prácticamente extintos y suelen localizarse en Alemania. Son conocidos por robar recuerdos específicos y dejar marcas peculiares en sus víctimas, lo que no cuadraba con lo dicho por Sam.  
  
¿Quizás había sido un encantamiento o una maldición?  
  
En ese caso el tiempo era fundamental. Aceleré el coche esperando la situación no empeorara mientras yo llegaba.  
  
En estos momentos desearía poder volar como antes, unos milisegundos y yo hubiera estado junto a ellos, y podría revisar que era lo que aquejaba a Dean.  
  
Si tan solo pudiera volar…  
  
Por el retrovisor vi mis quemadas alas, tan inútiles…  
  
Retomé mi mirada en la carretera, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era sufrir un percance.  
  
Arribé al hotel de los chicos exactamente a las dos horas que había acordado con Sam. Estacioné mi coche junto al Impala y me dirigí a la puerta con el número que Sam me había dicho. Golpeé la misma indicando mi llegada, en segundos Sam me abrió.  
  
—Hola, Cass. —Me saludó antes de apartarse de la puerta y dejarme pasar, su voz seguía tensa pero sonaba más tranquilo que antes.  
  
—Hola, Sam. —Con la mirada inmediatamente comencé a buscar a Dean en la habitación, encontrándolo parado en medio de la habitación junto a una mujer. Una mujer con un flamante pelo rojo.  
  
¿Qué hacia Rowena aquí?  
  
Decidí ignorarla por el momento y enfocarme en Dean.  
  
—Hola, Dean. —el susodicho se quedó mirándome con curiosidad.  
  
—Hey… —saludó vagamente.  
  
Sam se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí, me giré para verlo, él lucía avergonzado y algo incómodo bajo mi escrutinio. Como solía pasar cuando me quedaba mirando fijamente a alguien.  
  
—Dean y yo fuimos a la morgue por la mañana, y descubrimos que nuestra víctima tenía una bolsa de hechizos. Después de llamarte le hablé a Rowena ya que creía que habían hechizado a Dean o algo, y ella me dijo que es una especie de hechizo de memoria y que quizás era el hechizo oblivate o lo que sea que usan en Harry Potter para borrar la memoria. —Frunció los labios y le dirigió una aguda mirada a la bruja. —Planeaba quedarnos aquí hasta que llegaras, pero de la nada Rowena apareció en nuestra puerta.  
  
Me giré a ver a la bruja que ahora estaba tocando a Dean.  
  
—Deberías agradecerme que vine, Samuel. El hechizo progresa rápidamente. —fue lo único que dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los pectorales de Dean. Me sentí extrañamente incómodo ante ello. —Parece ser algún tipo de magia céltica. —Comentó mientras ahora sostenía sus palmas entre sus dedos.  
  
—La magia céltica venera la naturaleza, usa el lenguaje de los árboles. Es extraño que se use de esta manera. —Argumenté.  
  
Dean me miró fijamente y luego se giró a ver a Sam —Espera, espera. ¿Ahora los árboles hablan? —preguntó. Parecía que lo decía en serio.  
  
Sam alejó a Dean de Rowena y lo sentó en una de las camas, para después encender el televisor poniendo un programa animado para que se entretuviera, luego nos hizo señas a la bruja y a mí para que nos acercáramos al comedor. Buscando algo de privacidad.  
  
—Sólo hay una familia de brujos versada en ese tipo de magia —nos informó Rowena —Creía que todos llevaban años muertos, pero estoy segura que ese hechizo fue obra suya.  
  
—Cuéntanos sobre esta familia —preguntó Sam. La bruja comenzó a contarle lo que sabía de ellos, pero yo en cambio miré a Dean. Parecía más alegre y sin preocupaciones. No se parecía en nada a él. Ese pensamiento causó un extraño malestar en mi estómago.  
  
Dejé de mirarlo para enfocar mi atención en mis acompañantes y lo que hablaban.  
  
—…la forma de romperlo es que mates a quién lanzó el hechizo. De esa manera tu hermano volverá a ser el idiota de antes.  
  
—¿Así que no puedes romperlo? —Preguntó Sam, volviendo a lucir mortificado.  
  
—Es peligroso que un inexperto trate de romper magia céltica—Le respondí.  
  
Rowena nos miró ofendida.  
  
—Por supuesto que puedo, pero brujería avanzada como ésta llevaría tiempo, más del que tiene Dean —argumentó mientras se giraba a verlo.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté.  
  
—A comenzado a olvidarse de si mismo, a todos los que ha conocido o amado alguna vez. Incluso a ustedes. —Tanto Sam como yo nos tensamos. —Pronto olvidará cómo hablar, cómo tragar y entonces… Dean Winchester va a morir.  
  
Tanto Sam como yo miramos a la bruja con temor. Esto no debería estarle sucediendo a Dean. Él no merecía un final como este.  
  
—Lo siento por ese tipo —dijo Dean rompiendo la atmósfera tensa.  
  
Sam se incorporó bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se encerró en el baño con Dean.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —No quería saber la respuesta, pero debía hacerlo.  
  
—Calculó unos cinco días hasta que su cuerpo seda, pero parece que olvida cosas aleatoriamente por lo que podría ser incluso antes o un poco después. Posiblemente seis días máximo. Aunque para las horas finales es posible que sea peor que un bebé.  
  
Guardé silencio después de que ella me respondió.  
  
Haría pedazos a quien fuera que le hizo esto a Dean.  
  
Después de algunos minutos, Sam salió del baño, dejando a su hermano dentro.  
  
—He visto a mi hermano morir, pero verlo convertirse en alguien que no es él… Esto podría ser lo peor. Necesitamos encontrar al que le hizo esto a Dean cuanto antes —nos dijo completamente decidido. Era un hombre con una misión, misma que yo respaldaría sin dudar. —Tendremos que rastrear por dónde Dean pudo haber estado anoche y ver si encontramos quién lo hechizo. —Me índico Sam, luego se giró a ver a la bruja. —Rowena te encargarás de cui-  
  
—Por supuesto que no, no haré de niñera de tu hermano, Samuel. —la pelirroja lucía muy indignada. —Si llegan a necesitarme estaré en el casino de la ciudad. —Nos anunció mientras salía de la habitación del motel con un fuerte portazo.  
  
—Demonios. —Maldijó Sam. —¡Dean no puede quedarse solo! —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió su largo pelo —¡Solo descuidé a Dean por unos minutos mientras hablaba con Rowena por teléfono y él se había perdido! ¡Cass, Dean es como un niño pequeño, necesita atención en todo momento! ¿Cómo podríamos dejarlo a su suerte?  
  
Mentalmente encontré una solución simple.  
  
—Yo me quedaré cuidándolo, así podrás cazar a quien lastimó a Dean. —Era lo más lógico. Aún recordaba la facilidad con la que Rowena me había maldecido. Lo inútil que había sido contra su magia, no quería volver  a ser un estorbo…  
  
Sam no le fallaría a Dean, no como yo.  
  
—Cass… —murmuró con voz quebrada. La pausa de Sam, me preocupó.  
  
Les había fallado tantas veces, ¿tal vez él no confiaba en que yo cuidara a Dean correctamente?  
  
—Si no crees que pueda hacerlo podemos-  
  
—No hay nadie en quien más confiara para que lo cuide, Cass —me interrumpió Sam —Te lo agradezco amigo. —Posó una de sus gigantes manos sobre uno de mis hombros y me dio un ligero apretón. —Resolveré esto cuanto antes y recuperaremos al viajo Dean.  
  
Sam me soltó y tomó las llaves del impala antes de salir y decirme que me llamaría cuando supiera algo. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Sam se había ido, cuando decidí ir a ver si Dean estaba bien. Me preocupaba que llevara tanto tiempo dentro del baño.  
  
La puerta del baño estaba abierta, por lo que empujé un poco para que pudiera ver el interior. No quería interrumpir si Dean estaba haciendo sus necesidades. Vi que Dean estaba frente al espejo, fruncí el ceño ante eso.  
  
—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester. Sam es mi hermano. Mary Winchester es mi madre. Y Cass es mi mejor amigo. —dijo como si de un mantra se tratase.  
  
No entendía, ¿qué estaba haciendo Dean?  
  
—Mi nombre es Dean… Winchester. —Dean lucía confundido —Mi nombre es… —cada segundo parecía más y más mortificado —Sam es … Mi… Mi nombre es… Mi… Mi… No lo sé.  
  
Lágrimas empaparon sus verdes ojos, no pude soportar mirarlo, por lo que entré al baño y lo abracé torpemente.  
  
—Todo estará bien, Dean. Sam se encargará de ello.

  
**II**

  
Miraba por el retrovisor de mi coche cada poco tiempo buscando signos de que alguien nos siguiera, pero hasta el momento todo parecía tranquilo. Más no me confiaría. Dean necesitaba de mí y esta vez no le fallaría.  
  
Cuando había anochecido y estaba por llamarle a Sam, ya que estaba preocupado de no haber recibido noticias suyas en todo ese tiempo, recibí una llamada entrante del Winchester menor. Sonaba alterado y sumamente angustiado. Al parecer el brujo que hechizo a Dean estaba muerto, Sam consultó a Rowena del motivo por el que la maldición aun continuaba en su hermano y cómo podría romperse, a lo que la bruja le dijo que debían conseguir el grimorio perteneciente a la familia del brujo para poder disolverlo, por lo que Sam y Rowena fueron por el libro, pero la cacería salió mal.   
  
Al parecer la familia ahora constaba de solo dos brujos, una mujer y un hombre. Por las palabras que intercambiaron en medio de la pelea con ellos, la mujer era mentalmente inestable y los culpaba de la pérdida de su familia. Sam me explicó que la bruja había intentando resucitar al brujo que Dean mató usándolo a él para ello, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Por lo que intentó que Sam le dijera dónde estaba Dean, ya que necesitaba del hombre que lo mató para poder traerlo de vuelta. Después gracias a la intervención de Rowena, Sam logró escapar y consiguieron matar al hombre pero la mujer escapó junto con el libro.  
  
Entre los dos decidimos que el motel no era el lugar más seguro para escondernos de una bruja desquiciada.  
  
Lo que me lleva al porque justo ahora estoy conduciendo hacia el bunker, mientras Dean juega con la radio. Era extraño el que yo manejara cuando el mayor de los Winchester también iba en el auto. Normalmente era él quien conducía sin importar si era su coche o no. Pero Sam había sido muy contundente en prohibirme que su hermano intentara manejar a menos que deseáramos chocar saliendo del motel.  
  
Dean ya no recordaba cómo manejar… tampoco cómo funcionaba el radio. Tuve que explicarle para que el pudiera usarlo.  
  
En retrospectiva me asombraba que no luciera atemorizado de la situación. Aceptaba con facilidad lo que yo le decía. En ningún momento dudaba de mis palabras.  
  
—¿Entonces eres un ángel? —preguntó una vez que encontró una estación que estaba transmitiendo rock clásico.  
  
—Sí —le afirmé. Él solo abrió los ojos infantilmente y se rió.  
  
—¡Wow! ¡Mi mejor amigo es un ángel, eso es genial!  
  
No, no lo era.  
  
¿Cómo explicarle a este Dean las veces que le había fallado?  
  
¿Cuántas veces lo he traicionado?  
  
¿Cuántas veces lo herí con mis propias manos?  
  
Yo era indigno de su amistad.  
  
—Entonces vamos hacia el… —entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de concentración, pero al final solo suspiro agotado— ¿casa segura?  
  
—Sí, nos dirigimos al búnker, ahí estaremos a salvo.  
  
Nos quedamos en un silencio tranquilo sólo interrumpido por la música que emanaba de las bocinas.  
  
Arribamos a la medianoche al búnker, entré por el estacionamiento subterráneo del mismo y me estacioné en donde los chicos me habían indicado que podía hacerlo tiempo atrás. Dean estaba dormido en el asiento del pasajero con un ligero rastro de baba escurriendo por su barbilla.  
  
Me preparé para despertarlo. Dean normalmente era como un oso recién salido de la hibernación por las mañanas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ahora que su memoria estaba fallando.  
  
Sujeté suavemente su hombro y lo moví. Dean solo se quejó y reacomodó en el asiento. Lo intenté nuevamente con un poco más de fuerza. Esta vez sus verdes ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miraron fijamente antes de girar el cabeza alarmado y mirar todo el lugar. No había ningún signo de reconocimiento en su mirada.  
  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Mi pecho se oprimió.  
  
—Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor, tu amigo, y estamos en el búnker, tu hogar. ¿Recuerdas el viaje?  
  
Dean se quedó mirándome fijamente, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, posiblemente tratando de hacer memoria.  
  
—Creo que sí, lo siento, Castiel.  
  
Dean raramente me llamaba así, normalmente cuando está preocupado o muy enojado. Era extraño e incómodo ser llamado así por él.  
  
—Sólo, Cass —le pedí.  
  
—Cass, ¿qué paso?  
  
Le expliqué brevemente su vida y el problema en el que estábamos.  
  
—Me siento como la tipa esa que al dormir olvida todo lo que vivió en el día y debe escribir un diario para saber sobre su vida —comentó después de escucharme.  
  
Ahora fui yo quien entrecerró los ojos, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.  
  
—No entiendo esa referencia —Metatron me había dado conocimientos de la cultura pop, pero aun así su referencia no me sonaba conocida.  
  
Dean se rió otra vez.  
  
—¿Entonces debemos esperar a que Sam arregle todo? —me preguntó mientras salía del coche.  
  
—Sí  
  
—Eso suena aburrido. —hizo un pequeño mohín con sus labios.  
  
En mi estancia como humano había logrado entender lo fácil que era que uno se aburriera. ¿Pero con que podría entretenerlo?  
  
—¿Quieres ver Netflix? —le pregunté.  
  
—¿Qué es Netflix? —me preguntó mientras me seguía por las escaleras que llevaban hacia los corredores del búnker.  
  
—Uno de los mejores inventos de la humanidad —le respondí.

  
**III**

  
Dean se había quedado dormido después de un largo maratón de Doctor Sexy. Fue entretenido ponerle la serie desde la primera temporada y ver como poco a poco se hacía fan de ella.  
  
Ahora el susodicho se encontraba aferrado a mi torso, usándome como una especie de almohada.  
  
Me encontré mirando toda la noche su rostro dormido. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era la primera vez que lo veía de tan corta distancia.  
  
Podía contar con facilidad las pecas que adornaban su rostro y parte de su cuello, calcular la curva que el arco de Cupido de sus labios poseía, enumerar cada una de sus pestañas…  
  
Dean simplemente era tan hermoso.  
  
Quería extender mis dedos y trazar ese cuerpo que hace tantos años atrás había formado con mis dedos, molécula a molécula.  
  
Pero no podía hacerlo.  
  
No tenía derecho alguno para siquiera anhelar algo así, y Dean jamás aceptaría un acercamiento de mi parte.  
  
Estaba planeando como salir de debajo de él, cuando algo duro presionó contra mi muslo.  
  
Todo el aire de mis pulmones escapó bruscamente.  
  
Dean tenía una erección.  
  
¿Qué se supone debía hacer con ello?  
  
Me moví tratando de que su erección no presionara contra mí, pero tuve el efecto contrario. Dean gimió contra mi pecho a causa de la fricción involuntaria a la que había sometido a su miembro. Poco después sus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando el volverse a frotar contra mi muslo.  
  
Debía detener esto. Dean odiaría que esto pasara… él me odiaría.  
  
—Dean —lo llamé por su nombre tratando de que reaccionara, pero el sólo aumentó la fuerza en sus embistes. —¡Dean! —grité.  
  
El cuerpo sobre mí de repente se tensó. Unos ojos verdes se abrieron y me miraron aturdidos.  
  
Esperaba aun me recordara o esto sería más problemático de explicar.  
  
—Umm, ¿hola? —Saludó tímidamente, y me dio una de las sonrisas que solía dar a las meseras en los restaurantes o bares. Mi corazón golpeteó furiosamente contra mi caja torácica.  
  
—Hola, Dean —respondí al saludo. —¿Me recuerdas?   
  
Dean me miró fijamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. Estaba avergonzado.  
  
No era difícil el entender el porqué. Él había vuelto a olvidarme. Dean no lo hacía apropósito, eso lo entendía, pero aun así era doloroso.  
  
Le expliqué de nuevo todo sobre él y quién era yo.  
  
Esta vez me presenté directamente como Cass.  
  
—Lo siento, Cass. —se disculpó y se bajó de mí, para sentarse a mi lado en la cama.  
  
—No es tu culpa, Dean. —lo miré fijamente y vi como sus manos se movían inquietamente contra su entrepierna—Dejaré que te encargues de ello,  estaré fuera —Me incorporé para poder salir de la habitación de Dean y darle espacio para que pudiera encargarse de su problema.  
  
No había dado más de dos pasos cuando Dean me llamó.  
  
—Uh, ¿Cass? —Sonaba preocupado.  
  
Me voltee a verlo pero él miraba fijamente hacia la colcha.  
  
—¿Si?  
  
—Esto duele. —señaló a su entrepierna. Por experiencia propia y algo vergonzosa de cuando fui humano. Sabía que en efecto no tratar con ello era doloroso. Más no entendía por qué lo decía.  
  
—¿Dean? —inquirí.  
  
—Yo… emm —sus mejillas ahora estaban rojas. Jamás lo había visto así. —¿Cómo debo encargarme de ello?  
  
Me quedé en blanco por algunos segundos.  
  
¿Dean Winchester me estaba preguntando cómo masturbarse?  
  
¿El mismo Dean que me llevó a ese lugar de perdición y pecado?  
  
—¿Cass? —sonaba impaciente.  
  
Al parecer su memoria muscular seguía vigente ya que dormido había intentado culminar su excitación. Pero ahora que era consciente, esa información había sido eliminada.  
  
Por lo que debería explicárselo, pero… ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?  
  
Ponerle algo de su pornografía favorita podría funcionar, pero también podría empeorarlo.  
  
Al final opte por ponerle algo de pornografía. Esperaba su cuerpo supiera que hacer a partir de ese punto. Ya que era una rutina típica de Dean.  
  
¿Pero ahora como conseguía pornografía?  
  
No podíamos usar la computadora de Dean ya que desconocía la contraseña y no creo Dean la recuerde. La de Sam está con él, por ende no es accesible. Podría usar mi teléfono, pero no sabía que paginas buscar.  
  
¿Quizás Dean tuviera algo entre sus pertenencias?  
  
—¿Cass? —los verdes ojos me miraban interrogante.  
  
—Un momento, Dean, prometo que pronto te ayudaré.  
  
El rubio se sentó sobre la cama y me miró mientras empezaba mi búsqueda. Después de algunos minutos había encontrado las revistas de bellezas asiáticas que al rubio tanto gustaban, y al fondo de uno de sus cajones, mis dedos toparon con una caja plástica, que al extraer me confirmó que era un vídeo sexual.  
  
Sam me había enseñado a usar el DVD, por lo que me acerqué al pequeño aparato debajo de la televisión y lo encendí. Rápidamente seguí los pasos que el menor de los Winchester me había dicho y conseguí en segundos que a través de la pantalla se vislumbrara el menú del vídeo.  
  
Sin titubear inicié la reproducción.  
  
Una vez que el cuarto se llenó de una plática vana entre una chica de exuberante delantera y un hombre fornido, decidí dejar la sala. Dean necesitaría privacidad, aparte que no se permite ver pornografía cuando hay otros en la habitación por lo que Dean me había dicho.  
  
Estaba por dirigirme a la puerta cuando el sonido de la cama siendo palmeada me detuvo. Dean estaba palmeando aun lado de él invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Obedecí sin dudarlo.  
  
Pero media hora después me arrepentí, ya que justo ahora me encuentro en una situación incómoda.  
  
Al igual que la vez anterior que vi pornografía, mi entrepierna reaccionó rápidamente.  
  
¿Debía encargarme de ello?  
  
Se supone esto era para Dean, pero él sólo está mirando muy entretenido el video sin hacer caso a la orgullosa erección que porta.  
  
¿Debería decirle que puede tocarse?  
  
¿Debería comenzar yo para que él me siga?  
  
No sé cuál es el procedimiento a seguir en situaciones como estas. Pero esta realmente apretado dentro de mis pantalones… bajé una de mis manos y sutilmente traté de reacomodar mi erección de manera que no me lastimara la cremallera.  
  
—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó en voz baja Dean.  
  
No comprendí a que se refería.  
  
 —Me parece que tus ojos funcionan perfectamente normal. —le respondí.  
  
Dean se rió ante mi respuesta.  
  
—Me refiero a que si puedo ver cómo te encargas de ello —señaló a mi entrepierna.  
  
Mi sangre en segundos ardió en llamas, y la dureza en mis pantalones se acrecentó aún más.  
  
—Dean, yo… — Mi mente era un caos, pensamientos pecaminosos comenzaron a allanarla.  
  
Quería erradicarlos pero los ojos verdes de Dean no dejaban de mirarme como si yo fuera lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. El Dean normal no querría esto, posiblemente incluso le ofendería la idea, pero este Dean lo deseaba.  
  
Incluso podría ser que sólo deseaba saber la mecánica de ello.  
  
Si sólo le mostraba como lo hacía no debería de haber ningún problema, y Dean no lo recordaría después…  
  
Me aclaré la garganta.  
  
—Puedes ver, Dean. —Me sorprendí de lo ronca que mi voz sonó.  
  
Él se reacomodó sobre la cama, dando la espalda al vídeo y poniendo toda su atención en mí. Yo en cambio retiré mi gabardina y me reposicione en el centro de la cama después de descalzarme. Acomodé las almohadas detrás de mi espalda para poder tener un mejor control de lo que haría a continuación y con dedos metódicos abrí mi cinturón y poco después fui deslizando mi cremallera.  
  
Para lo que estaba por hacer no era necesario el retirarme los pantalones, por lo que con solo esta apertura debería estar bien.  
  
Había cambiado de ropa interior, por lo que ya no eran los largos de Jimmy, unos boxers muy similares a las que los Winchester usaban. Lo que me facilitó el bajar levemente la prenda y poder sostener mi erección entre mis dedos.  
  
Dean hizo un ruido extraño cuando mi erección quedó a la vista.  
  
Alcé la mirada pero él tenía el rostro girado hacia atrás. ¿Algo en la pantalla lo había sorprendido?  
  
Miré hacia la televisión, pero lo único que vi fue a la pareja tocándose sobre un muy reducido sillón. Debería ser muy incómodo para la mujer tener que soportar el peso del hombre sobre ella.  
  
Decidí proseguir en el momento en que sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí.  
  
Sostuve mi erección entre mis dedos. Una electrizante sensación me recorrió en el instante en que las yemas de mis dedos tocaron mi piel. No pude evitar contener un jadeo.  
  
Se sentía mucho más intenso de lo que recordaba.  
  
Tentativamente comencé a subir lentamente mi mano por mi dureza, los dedos de mis pies se crispaban cada que ascendía por mi erección.  
  
Mi cuerpo lentamente empezó a arder. Debí quitarme el resto de la ropa.  
  
No duraría demasiado…  
  
De la nada una mano se colocó sobre uno de mis muslos, causando que yo cesara el movimiento sobre mi entrepierna. Abrí los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado en ningún momento y miré de frente a Dean.  
  
Su cálido aliento golpeaba contra mi rostro. Sus ojos verdes habían sido consumidos por sus pupilas. Había una mirada depredadora en su rostro, sólo pude estremecerme ante ello.  
  
Nos miramos fijamente por un largo tiempo.  
  
Rompí el contacto visual cuando su otra mano se unió a las mías. Ocasionando que mi espalda se arqueara contra la cama y jadeara agudamente. Los dedos de Dean tomaron el control de mis manos, cambiando el ritmo lento que yo había manejado, por uno devastador y arrasador.  
  
El placer resultante era exorbitante.  
  
Mi garganta ardía a causa de los gritos que emanaban de ella ocasionados por el intenso placer al que Dean me estaba sometiendo.  
  
Cuando mi culminación arribó, no fue a causa de la masturbación conjunta, sino del jadeo roncó que Dean dio justo en mi oído. Estoy seguro que durante mi eyaculación estuve gritando su nombre mientras mi semen golpeaba contra nuestros dedos.  
  
No fue hasta que la vista se me aclaró, dejando atrás los fantásticos paisajes estrellados a donde el placer me había arrastrado; cuando me percate de la mirada atenta de Dean a todas mis reacciones, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa llena de una ternura que no le conocía.  
  
Lentamente, mi mente empezó a trabajar como una maquina mal engrasada, y tome nota de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, y del cálido peso de Dean sobre mí.  Lo que no ayudaba en nada a que logrará enfocarme correctamente.  
  
Era tan injusto, y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan correcto tenerlo de esa manera. Sé que está mal disfrutar de esto cuando Dean no es completamente consciente de ello, pero aun así...  
  
—Había olvidado que mencionaste que eras un ángel. —Dijo Dean de pronto, mientras se incorporaba sobre uno de sus codos y dirigía una mano hacia mi. —Tus alas son… —Musitó enmudeciendo en el mismo instante que tocaba mi ala izquierda, cerca de la escapula. Me estremecí sin control, olvidando la culpa y cualquier pensamiento futuro sobre el tema, ¿Cómo era posible? Los dedos se hundieron entre mis plumas, y volví a luchar por concentrarme.  
  
—Dean… —Tragué con fuerza. Estaba consternado.  
  
Se suponía que Dean era incapaz de ver mis alas, mucho menos tocarlas.  
  
Además, se encontraban en tal lamentable estado, desagradables a la vista. Debería causarle repugnancia el simple hecho de tomarlas…  
  
La vergüenza me carcomió como el óxido al hierro, tenía la repentina urgencia de apartar su mano de un empujón, pero jamás le haría eso a él.  
  
—Dean, detente. —Repetí, empeñado en apelar a las palabras. Ya habíamos sobrepasado los suficientes límites para alguien en el estado de Dean. No merecía llamarme su amigo.  
  
—Son tan suaves, Cass —me elogió, ignorándome por completo.  
  
Su mano se movió justo por encima de mis plumas coberteras, y yo solo fui capaz de hacer un extraño graznido en respuesta. Toda mi repentina voluntad se desinfló de manera estrepitosa, y mi cabeza se llenó de lo placentero que eran esas suaves e inocentes caricias recorriendo mis plumas, peinándolas con sumo cuidado. En verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien tocaba así mis alas.  
  
Dean continúo explorando a través de mis plumas, y la sensación de calor más potente que he experimentado comenzó a vibrar justo debajo de la piel. Él se movió suavemente sobre mí, inclinándose para alcanzar mi cuello, besándolo con un roce casi imperceptible, al tiempo que apretaba mis escapulares de manera casi posesiva. Provocándome gemir con suavidad, apretando la cobija sobre la que descansaba.  
  
Me encontré deseando sentirlo directamente contra mi piel, sus brazos rodeándome en un apretado abrazo, ¿cómo serian esos curiosos dedos acariciando el nacimiento de mis alas?  
  
Sólo imaginarlo erizó cada vello de mi piel. Cómo si me leyera el pensamiento, Dean se incorporó sobre mis caderas y comenzó a tirar de mi camisa con ambas manos, hasta sacar los faldones del pantalón, descubriendo la piel de mi abdomen, todo sin una pizca de cuidado.  
  
Abrí la boca, a punto de obviar la falta de atención a los botones, que era mediante los cuales se quitaba correctamente una camisa, pero al alzar la vista, me topé con la inmensidad de la su verde mirada.  
  
Podría no ser el mayor experto sobre convencionalismos humanos, pero el deseo en sus ojos era inconfundible, ardiente. Dean sonreía sin ninguna preocupación, disfrutando este momento fugaz.  
  
Era tan doloroso, y tan hermoso. Cerré los ojos, intentando controlar el caudal de sensaciones asfixiantes en mi pecho, ¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir esta tragedia para que Dean me mirara así?  
  
Me pregunto cuánto tiempo él recordaría esto...  
  
Manos cautelosas comenzaron a acariciar lentamente mi abdomen, causándome ligeras cosquillas mientras ascienden por debajo de mi camisa para poder abarcar más de mi piel. Sus dedos no son para nada suaves, poseen ligeros callos ocasionados por el continuo uso de armas y conducir largas horas por la carretera. Pero a pesar de ello, se sienten muy bien contra mi piel.  
  
Lenta, muy lentamente empezó a pasar la punta de su lengua sobre mi cuello. Lamiendo sobre mi pulso. Me retorcí ante el rastro ardiente que su lengua estaba dejando tras de si, lo que causó que Dean riera brevemente, antes de besar mi piel expuesta. Ligeros besos salpicaron mi garganta y fueron ascendiendo por mi rostro.  
  
Besó con dulzura mis mejillas y nariz. Luego comenzó a pasar sus labios sobre mi barba, trazando la forma de mi mandíbula. Una de sus manos abandonó su incursión en mi pecho y comenzó a subir por mi cuello hasta mi nuca para enredarse entre mi cabello.  
  
Solté la cobija que aun seguía estrujando entre mis dedos y redirigí mis manos a sus hombros. Gruñí ante la sensación de la franela contra mis dedos. Era injusto que él pudiera tocar mi piel y yo no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Sin miramientos tomé la tela y la rasgue cuidadosamente para no lastimar a Dean, pero aun así mis dedos no pudieron tocar su piel. Refunfuñe ante la playera que él traía debajo, ¿por qué tenía que usar tanta ropa?  
  
Dean volvió a reírse ante mi predicamento, pero pareció compadecerse de mi. Alejó sus manos de mi cuerpo y removió los restos rasgados de su camisa, para después curvarse sobre mis caderas y comenzar a quitarse la playera. Quedé embelesado en el movimiento casi hipnótico que sus músculos hacían.  
  
Parecía estar danzando sobre de mi. La dureza entre mis piernas se volvió insoportable. Cuando la molesta playera al fin abandonó su cuerpo, Dean la arrojó hacia una esquina de la habitación. Algo pareció caerse cuando la playera lo impactó, pero ninguno de los dos nos molestamos en descubrir que era.  
  
Solo nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente. Era tan fácil perderse en esas esmeraldas…  
  
—Ahora es tu turno —musitó después de varios segundos Dean.  
  
—No comprendo —comenté mientras giraba la cabeza tratando de descifrar su mensaje.  
  
En respuesta Dean extendió sus manos y las apoyó en mi torso —Que te quites… —hubo una pausa y Dean volvió a lucir confundido —esta cosa —finalizó mientras jalaba mi camisa ligeramente.  
  
Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que prácticamente yo estaba completamente vestido aún. Me había quejado de la cantidad de ropa que Dean traía, cuando yo no estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Fastidiado comencé a aflojar mi corbata.  
  
Tarde varios minutos en desnudar mi torso. Pero valió la pena.  
  
Ya que fui recompensado con una mirada voraz de parte de Dean. Un ligero estremecimiento me recorrió y mi miembro dio un ligero respingo. —Dios, eres hermoso, Cass. —A pesar del estremecimiento que mi cuerpo tuvo al escuchar su ronca voz, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.  
  
Era desafortunado el cómo los humanos solían nombrar a mi padre para todo.  
  
—¿Podrías no hablar de mi padre ahora? —argumenté.  
  
Dean me miró con confusión hasta que después de unos instantes la comprensión cruzó su rostro.  
  
—Cierto, eres un ángel. Lo siento, Cass, lo olvidé. —parecía muy conmocionado. Alcé rápidamente una de mis manos y acaricié una de sus mejillas.  
  
—No es tu culpa, Dean. —Me incorporé y ahora fui yo quien repartió besos por su rostro y fui bajando lentamente por su cuello.  
  
—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, —musitó ladeando su garganta para darme más espacio para trabajar —estas bellezas debieron recordármelo. —Y sin más preámbulo Dean volvió a enterrar sus manos en mis plumas. Provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y un gemido poco digno emanara de mis labios.  
  
En castigo repartí varios chupetones sobre su garanta y parte de sus clavículas. He de admitir que al contemplar su bronceada y pecosa piel cubierta con esporádicas marcas rojas, sentí una insana satisfacción al saber que era yo el causante de ellas.  
  
Dean tembló cuando mordisquee suavemente su piel. Desee causarle más de estas reacciones, por lo que coloqué mi mano en medio de su pecho, satisfaciendo al fin mi deseo de tocarle. Admiré el ligero contraste entre las tonalidades de nuestras pieles por unos instantes, antes de bajar lentamente mi mano.    
  
Rocé con las yemas de mis dedos los perfectos músculos trabajados del abdomen de Dean, muestra clara del duro trabajo que hacia día a día. Escuché como su respiración se volvió irregular. Sonreí satisfecho de sus reacciones y continúe bajando lentamente mi mano hasta posarla sobre la mezclilla húmeda que cubría el miembro de Dean. Di un pequeño apretón sobre la carne palpitante.  
  
—Joder, Cass. —Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo y sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente.  
  
—Me parece que eso estamos por hacer. —Rápidamente comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajar el cierre de los mismos. Sonreí al escuchar el suspiro de alivio que emanó de Dean, cuando liberé su miembro de su estrecha prisión.  
  
Sin demora sostuve las prendas que impedían que viera libremente su dureza y tire de ellas hacia abajo. Siendo recompensado por una gloriosa vista.  
  
Mi boca repentinamente se sintió seca, lleve una de mis manos hacia la rojiza cabeza del miembro de Dean, rozándola ligeramente con mis dedos. Dean golpeó mi mano lejos de su entrepierna. Por unos horribles segundos creí que lo había molestado u ofendido de alguna manera. Pero en cambio él colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empujo de vuelta a la cama.  
  
—¿Dean?  
  
—Shhh, tranquilo, sólo quiero ver más de ti. —Me calmo, mientras empezó a descender por mi torso, besando suavemente mi ombligo, antes de empezar a bajar mis pantalones y bóxers. —Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé —dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras observaba mi cuerpo desnudo.  
  
Sus rugosas manos comenzaron a acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos.  
  
—¿Esto está bien, Cass?  
  
Sólo pude asentir mientras cerraba los ojos para poder amplificar las sensaciones que sus manos me causaban. Lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer mi área genital. A veces con movimientos expertos, otras veces con toques titubeantes.  
  
A pesar de que debería preocuparme su clara muestra de pérdida de memoria.  
  
Esté era Dean.  
  
Y yo jamás dudaría de él.  
  
Sus manos cesaron el movimiento cuando rozaron mi perineo hasta llegar a mi esfínter.  
  
—Cass, —murmuró cuando sus dedos tantearon sobre mi músculo.  —Necesitamos… —frunció el entrecejo — …¿cosa aceitosa?  
  
—¿Te refieres a lubricante? —cuestioné.  
  
—¡Sí, esa cosa!  
  
—Me parece que vi una botella en el buró —señalé hacia la mesilla aledaña.  
  
A causa de la velocidad con la que Dean se incorporó de entre mis muslos y trató de llegar al borde, no fue de extrañar el que se enredara en la cobija y cayera de bruces al suelo.  
  
No pude evitar reírme de él.  
  
—Ríete por ahora, Cass, ya me desquitare después… —dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz y se levantaba del suelo. Ante eso me carcajee más fuerte sin poderlo evitar. Al poco tiempo él regresó a su posición inicial entre mis muslos y calentaba el lubricante entre sus dedos.  
  
Debo admitir que es sorprendente que Dean recuerde la mecánica del coito anal, pero no como masturbarse correctamente.  
  
Sus dedos ahora resbalosos volvieron a tantear mi esfínter. Inhale profundamente, algo nervioso, mientras alzaba las rodillas y abría las piernas para darle mas espacio para manejar.  
  
Dean besó una de mis rodillas, antes de incursionar la punta de su dedo en mi. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, un quejido emanó de mi boca ante la peculiar sensación.  
  
—¡Mierda! —Rápidamente Dean sacó su dedo y me acarició los muslos intentando hacer movimientos calmantes, que fracasaban por sus manos ansiosas y aceitosas. —Lo siento, Cass, ¿estás bien?  
  
—Sí —musité después de unos instantes—, sólo fue… extraño.  
  
—Lo lamento. — volvió a decir, esta vez sus caricias fueron más suaves.  
  
—Está bien, sólo… quizás un poco más lento.  
  
Dean asintió enfáticamente, y sus dedos volvieron a trazar ligeramente el borde de mi músculo. Suavemente sus dígitos lo recorrían, mandando ligeros estremecimientos por mi cuerpo.  
  
Poco a poco Dean fue aumentando la presión, hasta que la yema de su dedo volvió a entrar en mi. Sólo que esta vez no fue tan incómodo como antes, seguía sintiéndose un poco extraño, pero era tolerable.  
  
Diez minutos después, consideré que Dean se tomo muy en serio lo de ser lento.  
  
Pese a mi falta de conocimientos por esta práctica en particular, estoy completamente seguro de que ya estoy preparado para algo más que sus dedos.  
  
Quizás debería mencionarlo.  
  
—Dean, yo ya-  
  
Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, cuando un extraño placer me recorrió por completo.  
  
—¡Oh! —la voz alegre de Dean me trajo de vuelta a la realidad —Con que aquí te gusta. —Volvió a presionar suavemente dentro de mí, haciéndome arquear contra la cama y jadear.  
  
Sólo pude asentir mientras apretujaba la cobija entre mis manos, escuchando como la tela se rasgaba entre mis dedos.  
  
Esta dulce tortura siguió por varios minutos, hasta que mi miembro empezó a rezumar líquido pre seminal. Estaba tan cerca, los dedos de mis pies se estaban curvando, cuando de pronto todo el movimiento cesó.  
  
Un sonido indigno de un soldado del señor abandono mis labios, ante la ausencia de sus dedos. No pude evitarlo, lo quería, necesitaba más…  
  
—¿Dean?  
  
Me incorporé levemente en mis codos, para mirar al rubio. Sintiendo mi garganta extrañamente seca, al verlo lubricar su pene con los restos del lubricante que manchaban sus dedos.  
  
Su verde mirada se alzó de su entrepierna a mi rostro, dándome una sonrisa tímida, para después gatear lentamente sobre mi, hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.  
  
Beso mis mejillas y frotó su nariz contra la mía, mientras sentía a su hinchado miembro frotarse entre mis muslos.  
  
Sin dejar de verme a los ojos, redirigió una de sus manos hacia nuestras entrepiernas. Sentí sus dedos rozar mi sensible carne, tanteando mi ablandado borde por unos instantes, hasta que esos mismos dedos regresaron, trayendo consigo algo más cálido.  
  
Presiono ligeramente, hasta que algo mucho más grande que sus dedos se adentro en mi. Mi boca se abrió en un grito sofocado al sentirlo incursionar.  
  
Besos ligeros mojaron mis mejillas, bebiendo mis lágrimas.  
  
Dean no se movió en lo más mínimo, mientras yo trataba de adaptarme a la sensación de su pene en mi interior. Sus dedos recorrieron dulcemente mis plumas, hasta que mi respiración volvió a regularizarse y el ardor pasó a ser un calor medianamente agradable.  
  
Tentativamente moví mis caderas.  
  
Provocando que ambos jadeáramos.  
  
—Demonios, Cass, vas a matarme bebé. —Se inclinó más sobre mí y me besó ligeramente. Solté mis dedos de los restos destrozados de la cobija, para pasarlos sobre sus hombros, profundizando más el beso.  —¿Ya no te duele? —preguntó cuando tuvimos que separarnos por aire.  
  
—No —Respondí con franqueza. Era extraño sentir algo tan grande introducido en mi esfínter, pero ya no era algo doloroso.  Dean sonrió completamente aliviado y volvió a besarme.  
  
Mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por el dominio de la otra, él aprovecho mi distracción para empezar a embestirme, provocando que abandonara sus labios y gimiera.  
  
De alguna extraña manera, el tener a Dean presionando profundamente dentro de mí, se sentía correcto. Su ardiente pene golpeaba constantemente, lo que ahora sabía sin duda alguna que era mi próstata, mandando ondas de placer por mi estómago.  
  
Este placer no se podía comparar en lo más mínimo a cuando me acosté con April.  
  
Esto era diferente.  
  
No era simple hedonismo.  
  
No, esto no era sólo la búsqueda del placer físico personal. Esto era algo más…  
  
Sentía como un calor se arremolinaba en mi abdomen bajo. No iba a durar mucho, había estado demasiado tiempo cerca del borde para poder resistirme más. Dean pareció saberlo ya que de golpe nos puso en una posición sentada, haciéndome sostener de su cuello, mientras golpeaba sin tregua mi próstata a cada embiste.  
  
Un placer demoledor recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, causando que arqueara la espalda y gimiera sonoramente mientras mi pene emanaba abundantes chorros blanquecinos manchando nuestras pieles. —Dean…—jadee con voz ronca. El susodicho tenía sus manos enterradas en el nacimiento de mis alas… apretando agradablemente mi piel más sensible.  
  
Eso había sido un golpe a traición.  
  
Dean sólo me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Embistiendo indomablemente, consiguiendo prolongar mi orgasmo. Unos cuantos embistes más y sentí como su esperma comenzaba a llenarme.  
  
Mi cuerpo se sintió momentáneamente en llamas, como si su semen hirviera dentro de mi abdomen, pero lentamente todo volvió a lo normalidad.  
  
No pude darle más vueltas a eso, ya que Dean, estaba acariciando suavemente mis alas y me miraba dulcemente. Estreché mis brazos acercando a Dean de nuevo a mi rostro y besé cada tramo de piel a mi disposición. Era estúpido recién comprender cuan enamorado estaba de este hombre justo.  
  
Siempre supe que él era especial para mi, desde el instante en que lo sostuve entre mis manos y lo saqué de la perdición. Conforme mas convivía con él, nuestro lazo profundo se volvía más fuerte.  
  
Más yo no era digno de ello.  
  
¿Cómo podría serlo?  
  
Incluso en este instante estoy robando un momento que yo no merezco.  
  
Si el Dean normal se enterara de esto, él en verdad jamás me perdonaría.  
  
Esperaba que él nunca lo supiera.

  
**IV**

  
Después de que Dean había salido de mi. Se había acostado a mi lado, luciendo somnoliento. Por lo que no me extraño que se durmiera instantes después.  
  
Lo observé por varios minutos fijamente.  
  
Su cabello estaba graciosamente revuelto, haciéndolo lucir más joven. Extendí una de mis manos rozando ligeramente una de sus pecosas mejillas, deslizándome lentamente hasta sus hinchados labios.  
  
Dean refunfuño y escondió el rostro en su almohada.  
  
Posiblemente le había hecho cosquillas.  
  
Contemplé la idea de despertarle para que almorzara algo y se duchara. Pero al final decidí que quizás era mejor dejarle dormir un rato más, mientras yo buscaba que darle para que comiera.  
  
Esperaba que Dean hubiera dejado algo preparado. Mis experiencias con la cocina no eran algo de lo que me enorgullecía hablar, de no ser por la comida instantánea y chatarra es posible que no hubiera sobrevivido como humano.  
  
Suavemente deslicé el brazo que Dean había dejado sobre mi cintura con extremo cuidado para no despertarle.  
  
Una vez hecho me incorporé de la cama, sintiendo mis piernas temblorosas.  
  
Di un par de pasos cuando sentí una extraña incomodidad.  
  
Miré entre mis muslos, viendo como hilos blancuzcos descendían por ellos.  
  
Quizás era una mejor idea arreglarme primero antes de ir a la cocina. Tenía demasiados fluidos pegajosos encima, incluso mis alas estaban manchadas de lubricante y semen.  
  
Usando mi gracia logre volver a tener mi piel limpia. Comencé a recoger mi ropa, sacudiéndola para volverme a poner.  
  
Una vez que volví a estar presentable, me encaminé de nuevo a la cocina.  
  
Desafortunadamente no había nada preparado. Deberíamos salir a buscar comida.  
  
Puse la cafetera. Sin cafeína Dean no funcionaria correctamente. Esperé a que la jarra se llenara del marrón liquido y partí de vuelta a la habitación para despertarle.  
  
Dean seguía prácticamente en la misma posición que antes, roncando ahora audiblemente.  
  
Me acerqué y lo moví suavemente. Logrando despertarlo a la primera.  
  
—Hice café, Dean. —comenté mientras lo veía como se frotaba las manos por la cara tratando de  ahuyentarse el sueño.  
  
Una vez que terminó, se quedó viéndome fijamente.  
  
—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —dijo mirándome desconfiadamente.  
  
Fue extraño como esas simples palabras pudieron lastimarme tanto.  
  
Recordé vagamente el rostro de Dean, cuando me encontró cuando era Emmanuel.  
  
¿Dean sintió aunque sea un poco de este dolor cuando me olvidé de ellos?  
  
¿Este agonizante dolor en el pecho?  
  
¿El deseo de golpear algo hasta que desaparezca?  
  
Sabía que esto pasaría, pero aun así no puede anticipar lo doloroso que era.  
  
Tragando mi dolor, volví a presentarme a él.  
  
—¿Entonces yo y mi hermano somos cazadores, y tú un Ángel?  
  
—Eso es correcto —respondí, tratando de no enfocar mi mirada en su piel desnuda.  
  
—Pensé que los ángeles tenían alas o algo así.  
  
Lo mire fijamente a la cara. No parecía estar mintiendo ni bromeando.  
  
¿Ya no podía ver mis alas?  
  
Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir peor.  
  
—Sólo algunos humanos pueden llegar a ver nuestras verdaderas formas sin que sus ojos se quemen. —Fue lo único que pude responderle.  
  
Estuvimos en un incómodo silencio.  
  
—Quizás deberías ducharte, te llevare a que comas algo. —me atreví a decir después de un rato.  
  
—¡Oh! Eso suena genial amigo, muero de hambre.  
  
Sin pudor alguno se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta completamente desnudo.  
  
Me acerqué a su cómoda para sacar ropa, ya que Dean olvido llevársela.  
  
Mientras salía de la habitación miré el destrozado cobertor, más tarde me encargaría de reemplazarlo. De esa manera todo volvería  a la normalidad.  
  
Anhele que eso incluyera mi destrozado corazón.


End file.
